If We Were There
by LovingBlackParadise
Summary: My friend doesn't have an account on here , and wanted me to put it up, so here it is. It's about what would happen if a girl and one of her friends went to Hogwarts. T for now, rating MAY change.


I was up in my room daydreaming when my adoptive sister started yelling for me. I ran down stairs to find her staring at two letters, one for me and one for her. It was quite odd for me to get mail, considering I wasn't supposed too. I had been abandoned when I was a baby, so my new caring family, the Feltons, took me in. They decided to keep the name that was pinned on me though: Indrasoka Bloodworth. They had a daughter my age, named Sabra. We became best of friends, and don't really talk to anyone else though. She handed me my letter, while ripping hers open. I stared at it wondering who had sent them.

I stared at hers, reading over her shoulder. It read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Dear Ms. Felton,  
We regret to inform you that your from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is three years late. Due to reason that will later be disclosed, your powers have been sealed until your thirteenth birthday: August 31st.  
You and Ms. Bloodworth are to attend term on September 1. Enclosed is a list of the necessary books and equipment that you will need to purchase.  
You and Ms. Bloodworth will be sorted into one of the four different houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  
We await your owl no later then July 31st.  


_ Yours sincerely,  
_

_ Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress._

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Did such a magical place really exist?! I slowly opened mine and read it. It was just the same, other than the names that is. Sabra wrinkled hers up and threw it away. I stared at her while she stomped up the stairs.

A few days later, I was walking down the stairs when I noticed Sabra staring at the mail. She looked up at me when I got to the bottom of the stairs. She looked furious when she handed me yet another letter from Hogwarts. I slowly backed up the stairs, heading towards my room. I ran inside shutting and locking the door. I quickly read through it. I started to grin ear-to-ear. When I was done reading it I stuffed it back in the envelope, and stuck it under the loose wallboard in my closet. I went back down the stairs to find Sissy waiting for me.

"What was that all about?" she asked me, with an annoyed expression on her face. I stared, in horror, at her. "I-I uh, I wrote that lady back, and then got a letter from the headmaster of the school... concerning us going there."she took a sharp breath in, slowly letting it out-it was her calming method. "And he said he'd send someone to get us," I added. "Fine. We'll have to tell mum and dad though."

Mummy and daddy got home around eleven thirty. "We need to tell you something," sissy told them what had happened, and what was going to happen. I became confused when the look on their faces was not that of bewilderment or terror, but that of relief. "We knew Sabra should've gotten hers sooner, but Dras, we didn't know you'd get one as well..." And I didn't know either, considering non of us knew where I came from. But apparently, they had gone to the school when they were kids...

So they'd take us to the wizard market place, called... Diagon Alley? Something like that. But it was really cool, and there where a lot of people there also. But we bought books and everything else we needed for school. I even got a bat, and named him Larten! Then there were only days until it started. I was a nervous wreck. I'd always be pacing up and down the living room, or where ever I was in the house. Then, it was seven in the morning, the day we were supposed to leave for or new school. We were lounged in the living room, Sabra watching television, while I did my usual pacing, but it was more frantic now.

Then, there was a knock at the door. I stopped, and stared towards the sound, then looked at sissy who'd done the same thing. Slowly I walked towards the door, and opened it. There, on the other side of the door, was a man who stood a full foot over me. He had two long scars running across his face. He had a pained smile on and said, "Hello, I am Remus Lupin. Are your parents home?"

If We Were There

Chapter 3: The Train

"No, their not." Sabra suddenly said, and I jumped a little, only because I had been caught in a trance, looking at the stranger. "They don't get home until eleven." "Oh, well, thats not good." he said squinting at the clock on the wall. "Well, get your things together, I suspect we should leave soon." Before I had time to think about what he meant, sissy had already went up, and came back down the stairs with our cases, mine of which had been packed for weeks now.

She put my jacket over my head, handed me my luggage, and the cage with Larten in it. Then we walked to the train station, which, thank goodness, wasn't _that_ far from our house. We stood between the last of platform nine, and the first of ten. "just run straight at the wall, he said pointing towards where he was talking about. "WHAT?! Are you mad?!?" I yelled, not meaning to. I looked around, wide-eyed in my own horror, to see some people staring. At least they didn't stare for long. When no one was looking Sabra ran straight for it, and vanished. I started after her, with my jaw hanging open. I looked up at the man and he was smiling down at my astonishment. "Do you want to go first?" he asked, still grinning. I closed my mouth and swallowed hard. "I-I guess s-so," I stuttered. "When I tell you to, go." he said, looking around. "Now." he whispered. I ran straight for it, and right before I hit the wall, I closed my eyes, and I didn't hit anything.

I opened my eyes, and saw a giant red train. Then I noticed, I was standing next to my sister. Then the man was standing next to me. But he kept walking, and I sorta fallowed him, not really realizing what I was doing. Soon we were in a compartment. I didn't have anything with me anymore. And Larten's cage was up on a rack, on the side opposite of me. Sitting across from me was the Lupin guy, and Sabra was sitting to my left, already reading a book.

"Who are you?" I asked the man. "Like I said, I am Remus Lupin. And I will be your professor at Hogwarts. I was sent by the headmaster to pick the likes of you two up." after a while I asked how much longer before we left. He just said in a bit, then I stared at him. He stared back. I started making weird faces, and he slightly chuckled, while sissy looked pissed at me. Soon he announced he'd be taking a nap. As soon as I herd him lightly snoring, I decided to sit next to him, and try to sit up as high as I could, to be as tall as him. When I failed miserably, I gave up, and sat back, closing my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, was I heard more people in the room. I couldn't open my eyes, so I couldn't see who was in there with us. All I remember, was, my feet were propped up on something, and I was leaning against something big, and warm. Finally I was able to make my eyes pop open. There, across from me were three people. All staring straight at me. The boy closest to the door had red hair, and was eating something. The girl was in the middle and had bushy brown hair. Then there was a boy closest to the window, he had unruly black hair, and round glasses.

"Hello," the girl said to me. I waved to her half-caring, for I was still tired, and didn't really like new meeting people. I stayed laying on the professor, because I was to lazy, and comfortable, to move... Plus, I liked making things awkward, and having a student practically laying in your lap, while you were both asleep, is pretty damn awkward. I looked down at sissy, who I had my legs on, was resting her arms on my legs and reading some book. I looked back at the girl, who was now arguing with the red-headed boy, and in her arms was the ugliest cat I'd ever seen.

I looked up, remembering my own pet. He was also asleep, hanging upside down, with his little wings covering his cute little face. I wondered if I needed to put any fruit in there, for when we woke... Then the train jolted. We all looked at each other, then the boy with glasses got up and looked out the door. It jolted again, and he was now sitting where the other boy had been. "What's going on?" I whispered. Then the lights started flickering, then went out completely. Someone started whimpering...

Then I saw a giant black figure out the door. Then a long, dead looking hand came into sight, from it. It opened our door. It came in, looked like it was looking around. Then it seemed as if it were staring at the black-haired boy. He sorta froze in an awkward pose. Then my head had fallen to the cushion where the professor had been sitting. He was standing up now, a bright light coming out of his wand. Then the black thing went away in a hurry.

I rubbed my head, "Ouch!" Then I saw the boy with the glasses. He was still. I sat up, and scooted over, to where I was by the window, and Sabra had moved to the other side of the room. The lights had came back on. They laid the frozen boy down next to me, and put his head in my lap. The red-headed boy sat across from me now, the girl was sitting on her knees, beside me and the boy, and the professor sat in the middle of the opposite seat.

After a few minutes, the boy came around. I was leaned over him, and he sat up, bolt-right, his head crashing with mine on the way up. I clutched my nose, while he did the same to his forehead. Then, of coarse, I was bleeding... profusely, no doubt. Then I felt some pressure on it, and it was not me who was applying it either. I opened my watery eyes to find who else tilting my head back for me, than Professor Lupin, trying to stop it bleeding, while using his own handkerchief. It hurt so bad... I almost cursed sever times a minute. Then he looked down, and pulled something out of his pocket, and handed some of it to the boy next to me. "Eat this, you'll feel better." He pulled t out, only to find chocolate. But he didn't argue.

"Here, hold this." he told me. I pinched my own nose, while he stood and went to the door way. He spun around and said, "You should all have some chocolate." He smiled, shut the door behind him, and walked towards the front of the train. I looked over, so see my sister still reading her damn book. I removed the hanky, to find it colored with bright-red blood, I stuck my tounge out at it. Then put it back to my nose when I saw some ore blood come out.

We soon got off the train, and were forced in a carriage. Professor Lupin sat next to me, an I sat next to Sabra. Then some other people sat across from us. When we got to a big castle Lupin told us to fallow him. We waited outside of some room, when the black haired boy walked out. The girl who was in our car was still in the room. They shut the door again, and then it opened a few minutes later. "You two, come in." said an old womans voice.

I was slowly pushed in be my sister. My eye twitched, and my shoulder jerked forward. "One of you sit," she gestured to a stool. I was forced down on the stool. I frowned, my eyes getting big. "This will tell us what house you shall be in." She put an old raggedy hat on my head. Then it moved and started talking to me. "Ah, I see." My eye twitched again, and I yelped. Trying to look on top of my head, it talked to me again. "This is very good indeed, I know where you would fit in perfectly..... Gryffindor!"

"What?"

"Very well, Hermione here will show you around." said the old woman. "Now, your turn." she gestured to Sabra, who sat where I had just been and had that creepy hat on.

"Slytherin!" it said loudly.

"Very well, we will get someone to help you around." she nodded.

I was so confused. Hermione gave me a shy smile, and I returned it as well.

She said something to Lupin, and he left the room.

She looked at us. I looked at my sister. She looked back at me, then I stared at the feet.


End file.
